1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet fastener and, more particularly, to such a carpet fastener that is secured against a vertical planar surface without glue or nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, carpet laying is a tedious job, especially in the securing of the carpet edges to the floor. Almost universally, all residential and commercial carpet applications use a tack strip that is glued and/or nailed to the floor. The tack strip generally is a length of wood that has spaced tacks extending out therefrom. When laying the carpet, the carpet edge is folded over to hide the carpet backing and stretched across and held by the spaced tacks.
One of the most tedious operations in carpet laying is having to cut lengths of tack strip to be laid around or across door openings, and in corners. These lengths vary in size and shape so that each doorway and corner is customed-fit. This operation is time consuming. Further, each tack strip must be nailed to the floor for installation, but if carpet is laid on a cement slab, nail/screw holes have to be drilled in the cement or glue is used. The drilling of nail/screw holes and using glue is likewise time consuming. Further, the inhalation of the glue vapors should be avoided.
There is a need for a simple carpet fastener and method of installation that does not require custom fitting and does not require nails or glue for installation.